


You’re My People

by sahlo_folina



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Abby took one look at this child and instantly adopted him, Gen, Lev is my precious smol son, Non-Graphic Violence, canonical character deaths, i love these two so much, we must protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahlo_folina/pseuds/sahlo_folina
Summary: A brief look at Abby and Lev’s relationship from Lev’s perspective.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You’re My People

**Author's Note:**

> this is a safe space where we love and appreciate this iconic mother/son duo  
> if you dislike either of these characters i respect your opinion but please don’t come here to hate

“She’s one of _them_!”

The first time Lev meets Abby, it’s mere seconds after his first human kill. He tries to ignore the nausea building in his throat, the brutalized bodies on the ground and the Wolf thrashing at the end of the rope. Yara matters more than any of the rest, but she tells him to save their enemy. Tells him to have mercy on the monster that’s undoubtedly slaughtered dozens of his people. Every inch of his body screams at him to stop, but he loves Yara more than anything, trusts her more than anyone. He cuts the rope, and his life changes forever.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving her a chance.”

She came back for them, the confident Wolf with her hard eyes and commanding voice. She left him alone with his injured sister but she came back, she came back even though she didn’t have to. Lev doesn’t understand it, doesn’t quite trust it, but Yara is hurt and he can’t afford to be overly cautious. He’s prepared to defend himself if it’s a trap, but maybe it won’t come to that. Maybe the Wolf doesn’t want to kill them.

“It’s gonna be okay. Eyes on me.”

Yara is dying. Yara is dying, and Lev is alone with the woman who would no doubt murder him without hesitation had their circumstances been different. He is alone and he is afraid, but when Abby’s breaths shorten and her hands shake, when she’s close to tears as they climb higher and higher, he begins to think she might not be his enemy.

She might, just maybe, be human like him.

She sits with him as they wait for the doctor to help Yara, and the dog comes over and Abby gently, gently, helps him face his fear. He starts to think dogs might not be so bad and maybe, maybe, Abby isn’t so bad either.

And then Yara is alive and recovering and Lev wants to burst with relief and hug the woman who went out of her way to save his sister’s life. He doesn’t, but he does think that Abby just might be a friend, now.

“Hey, kid.”

There’s yelling and shoving and suddenly his mother is sprawled lifeless on the ground, blood trickling from her head, and it’s his fault, he did this, _he killed his own mother,_ he’s going to be sick. Yara appears and says words of comfort, and he can barely hear her over his panic, but Abby hands him his bow and he sees compassion in her eyes and he realizes that these two women are all he has, now.

“Those were your fucking people!”

“Hey, _you’re_ my people! Listen to me… We don’t let anybody stop us, yeah?”

Yara’s gone. Yara’s gone and they’re surrounded by Wolves and for the first time in a while Lev is afraid of Abby. Afraid that it was all a hoax, and now that her people are here she’ll betray him. But she doesn’t turn on him, she stands her ground and _she was willing to die for him_. He can’t breathe and his sister’s blood stains his hands and everyone wants to kill him, but Abby is here and she’s loyal and it’s them against the world, now. “ _Nothing is stopping us._ ”

“Abby!”

They’re dead. The man that let them stay, the woman who saved his sister’s life. Both dead, and Abby is sobbing and retching and Lev is wondering where it stops. When this terrible night of death and suffering will end.

They follow the map and ambush the people, these strangers that killed their friends. There’s murder in Abby’s eyes and hatred in her heart and Lev is tired, tired of running and killing and mourning.

Abby holds a knife over the pregnant woman’s throat, and Lev knows she’s their enemy, knows she would kill them if she had the chance, but he thinks of Mel, sweet, pregnant Mel who did everything she could to save his sister, and he can’t bear to see another innocent life lost. He says Abby’s name, shakily, and she looks into his eyes and pushes the woman away. She leaves the two alive; broken and bloody but alive nonetheless.

“Lev, no!”

The radio crackles to life, and Lev’s never felt this excited. They’ve finally found the Fireflies, everything’s gonna be okay now.

Abby’s being held down and beaten and Lev only gets the chance to fire a single arrow before a fist slams into his face and knocks him unconscious.

“I got you. I got you.”

He’s been tied to the post for days, and he’s nearly dead. He can barely stay awake, but Abby sets him free and he whispers her name in a broken voice and she holds him close, carries him to safety. He can’t keep his eyes open and he feels himself slipping but he trusts Abby.

He knows she’ll keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [i have a tumblr!](https://abbyandlevrights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
